Kane, Abel, Seth Storm
Kane, Abel, and Seth Storm are the demigod triplet sons of a storm chaser for channel 97 weather channel. Upon birth they were cast out of the hospital window and flung into the street. Remarkably due to their unusual nature they surivived. Growing up on the street and the sewer systems the three brothers kept themselves distanced from humans. During the Exposed era they were discovered by Federal agents . Only one agent surived the encounter the others were eaten whole, or chewed, or just killed. Currently they dwell on the outskirts of Las Vegas and in the Nevada desert hiding from mortals still. Appearances Kane, Seth and Abel, are clotheless because of their appearances has raptors with a more human posture. They are a variety of colors on their underbellies, but their tops are all black with thin stripes also matching to their underbellies. However their indiviual personailites are very different from each other. Personalities and Indiviual Appearance A short summary on each of the triplets, appearance, and personality. Kane: And so properly named, Kane is the pack leader of the Brother's and the first born. His personality his fierce and cold, and with a fiery hot temper, he ruthelessly teaches his brothers how to protect themselves and kill any mortals or demigods who try to interfere or harm them. While Kane may be the muscle of the triplets he is also the least intelligent. Like his brethern he can change his size, and shape at will and is immune to electricity. He is the fastest of the brothers capable of running at speeds over 96 mph over the course of 3 hours without tiring. Kane is Black on top with red thin stripes running down his back and has a deep red underbelly. Abel: While less properly named than his brother, Abel is the brains of the triplets. Technologically Savy and a brilliant strategist, Abel is always the first to making a plan in his head and acting on informing his brethern on telepathetic communication on how they need to take control of the situation. He is a cool planner and rarely ever shows any form of sudden anger or any emotion that could impair his judgement. Of the brothers though he is most knowledgeable on his godly inherited power and uses it frequently to defend himself rather than dirty himself like his brother Kane's use of physical reptilian advanatages. Like his brother Kane they both share a craving for mortal flesh and demigod flesh but unlike his brother he prefers his meal whole and alive. Seth: Seth is the the unusual brother of the group. He will defend himself but is neither overly aggressive nor is he a planner most of the time. He is smart but not like his brother Abel. Seth spends most of his time learning what his body is physically capable as well as his god inheritated powers, often however this results in humourous consequences. He doesn't always thinks things through but should not be considered stupid has he will often remain cautious while his brothers continue on a head into danger. He will always look for the right moment to jump in and fight but often doesn't think about what happens afterward. Unlike his brethern he wants to be apart of humanity and has repeatedly ventured human areas searching for either a playmate or a friend, he is the most friendliest of the brothers. He to has an urge to eat mortal and demigod flesh but not for the same reasons as his brothers. He desires to eat other while they are trusting him that he won't harm them. And so far those who trusted all though they get eaten they never get harmed and do indeed end up being brought back up once he has held them with himself for sometime. He is the most likely of the three to establish a relationship with humans and demigods. Powers and Abilities Elastic bodies: They can stretch like elastic, and no matter how far they stretch they always go back together. Acid generation: They can also belch acid that can eat through virtuially anything in seconds. Transforation: They can alter size and shape and color. Immunity: They are immune to electricity completely. Immunity: Cannot be pierced but can be rendered immobile. Storage cavity: They can also store items with in a second acidless stomach within their bodies. Physical features: Laser sharp claws and teeth which can both retract and extend. The Powers of Typhon: Their godly parent gives them the same powers that he has. Soul Protection: They are incapable of having their souls devoured any attempt to drains the life force out of the soul devourer reducing them to their intended fate for the three. Firestorm capability: A very powerful feature that they would later use to destroy New York City, in the Demigods Exposed series. Sap deity: Capable of sapping a deities power and lifeforce from them eventually consuming them, and taking on the god's abilities and responsiblities. Weakness Extreme Heat: reduces them to a liqued state rendering them immobile. Extreme cold: Renders them incredibly brittle and easily shatterable also immbolized. However like heat they can return to normal form when tempetures become normal. Ultamite Weakness: The only way to kill them is all the gods and one of every gods children working in unision. Category:Freeman23